


To please the Minister

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, D/s, HP: EWE, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Office, Office Romance, Office Sex, Pining, blink and you'll miss it dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Percy has a thing for men in power.





	To please the Minister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fennui (paperweight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperweight/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, this is written for fun. No profit if being made. 
> 
> All my thanks to **ravenclawsquill** for the beta!

Percy has watched his superior for a very long time. Okay, maybe he's always had a thing for men in power, but there's just something more about Minister Shacklebolt; something that makes Percy all hot and bothered. 

He's tried to deny it, but whenever he's in a meeting with the man, the first thing he does after is lock himself up in the men's bathroom. He needs the relief after spending hours with Kingsley. 

The way the man talks, the way his hands move, the power he possesses when he speaks…they bring Percy to near-ruin over and over again. 

Yes, it’s safe to say he's got it bad, and he doesn't even know what to do about it. 

"Why don't you just ask him out to dinner?" Percy's soon to be sister-in-law, Hermione, suggests from behind the enormous stack of books which cover every inch of her desk. 

Percy does not need her advice, thank you very much. Everything is fine. A bit of pining here, a slight longing there, and then it's over when he leaves the office each Friday evening. Then Percy has the weekend to himself, and then he's back to work on Monday to start the cycle again. 

"You're not fooling anyone," Hermione tells him. Again. "Well, anyone other than yourself." 

"Oh, shush," Percy scolds and begins to ignore her. He really doesn't need this rubbish. 

"Weasley, a word." The Minister's voice is commanding and Percy's eyes widen for a brief moment before he scrambles up and readies himself. He shoots one last glare at Hermione in the hope of shutting her up, before all but running into the Minister's office. 

"Close the door," the Kingsley orders, and Percy's hands shake as he does what he’s told. 

"Yes, sir. Is everything alright—?" 

"What has been the matter with you?" Kingsley asks. Percy nearly drops his parchment and quill on the floor as the Minister’s authoritative tone makes him go weak at the knees. 

Gods, Hermione’s right. Percy really does need help, doesn't he? 

"I…I'm not sure I know what you mean, Minister." 

"Weasley, you've been off your game. I demand to know why." 

"I…I don't know, sir. I've been doing my best." 

"Your best, boy?" Kingsley throws his head back and laughs. "Percy, on your worst days, you're far better than anyone here, so trust me, I know when you're not at your best. When you are, you’re so efficient I don't have to question anything. I'm not saying your work has been bad, because, again, no one can compare to it but—" 

"But?" Percy whimpers. "I'm not being sacked, am I?" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kingsley says, approaching Percy and guiding him over to the comfortable sofa in the corner. Percy almost sighs with relief. He knows all about this corner; it's where the where the Minister likes to entertain his guests, with a little help from the minibar beside it. The fact that he's taking Percy there is surely a sign Percy isn't about to get _fired_. 

Isn’t it? 

"Let's get you a drink," Kingsley says as Percy gets settled on the sofa. 

"No, allow me," Percy replies, quickly standing up and reaching over to the bar. He grabs two glasses, drops three ice cubes into each and then pours in a double shot of Ogden's. 

"You know what I like," the Minister says, looking impressed. 

"Of course I do," Percy answers. "It's my job." 

" _Just_ your job?" 

"Yes?" Percy asks, his voice a whimper. "I simply wish to please you…Minister." 

"You work so hard, Percy," Kingsley says, pushing Percy against the sofa cushions and dropping to his knees. 

"What are you…?" is all Percy manages to get out before Kingsley removes Percy's shoes and begins _massaging_ Percy's feet. 

"Minister, I can't…" 

"Shh, boy," Kingsley says and Percy decides he quite likes the way the Minister calls him _boy_. He could get used to it. It's his word for Percy; he's never called anyone else that in the workplace. 

"I want to be, you know," Percy says, trying his luck. 

"What's that?" Kingsley asks, his hands travelling up Percy's trouser leg to massage his calves. 

"I want to be your boy, sir." 

Kingsley lets out a guttural moan and before Percy can do anything, say anything else, he finds himself down on the floor with Kingsley, or rather, in Kingsley's lap. 

"You're the bloody best, do you know that?" Kingsley growls, his face buried in Percy's neck. "The things you do around the office, the way you walk, and talk, and your arse… Fuck, Weasley, you're such a distraction." 

"I am?" Percy asks. The words come out sounding almost indecently innocent. He had no idea he had such a presence. Mostly, he just tries to do a good job. "I just want to please you…" 

"Oh, you do." 

"Can I please you some more?" Percy asks. 

"Dear boy, you shouldn't ask that. I'm not sure you can handle it." 

"Actually…I'm quite certain I can. _Sir_."

* * *


End file.
